Shes the man
by Tesswithwings
Summary: To get into the school of my dreams i must pretend to be a boy... will i get found out? I hope not! I'm Zaq and this is my life...
1. A New Life

TESSWITHWINGS is proud to present a new new story… tell me what you think…

Me and my father drove down the quiet city street on our way to my new school, Konaha Boarding.

My name is Zaq Tanaka; I'm a 15-year-old sophomore. Oh and the biggest thing you should know about me is I'm a girl. Yes I know with a name like Zaq most people expect a boy (it doesn't help that I'm tall and skinny, and my body is fully developed). I was named Zaq because my father wanted a son and my mom loved weird spellings of names, at least that's what my dad told me.

"Hunny?" my dad, Mika Tanaka, said bringing me out of my daydream.

"Yah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of you and I know your mother would be too, god rest her soul" he said with both hands griping the steering weal and staring strait ahead.

I should explain, my mother Raikou died when I was nine, I didn't know her well and most of my memories are fated but my father speaks fondly of her and that's good enough for me.

"Thanks dad"

"Are you sure you want to go to this school?"

"Yes dad"

"But you will be so far away,"

"I know, but Konaha will give me the best education and once I graduate I can get into a good collage and then I can get out of this town"

My father sighed then nodded. "I wish you would have involved me a little more in your decision. For all I know this is a party school." he laughed a little at the end trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry" I mumbled, there was a good reason I didn't tell him much about the school. It wasn't that it was a party school… it was for a bigger reason…

We pulled up to the curb of my building and I hoped out. Instantly I put on my baseball hat, tucking my hair up into it then put up the hood of my sweatshirt over it. I walked to the back of the car just as my dad popped it from inside. I lifted the trunk and started to pile out the boxes. By the time my dad got out of the car and came to help I was nearly done.

"Why don't you go get one of those trolley things so we can roll all the boxes to your room at once" my dad said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Great idea!" I said and ran for a trolley. Scooted it back half riding on the back of it. We loaded it up and rolled it into the lobby and up to the elevator.

"Dad I think its best if we say good-bye here" I said not looking at him.

"Alright" he sighed.

"Bye dad, I love you" I said and hugged him.

"Bye Hun, I love you too" he hugged me back and walked away. I watched as our old car drove away. I could feel a few tears tugging at my eyes so I pulled my hood over my face and put in my earphones.

When I saw the elevator door open I got in with my trolley. Lucky I was the only one in it. So I pushed five and went up.

It only took only a few minutes to get my floor when the doors slid open I stepped out dragging my trolley behind me.

"I feel the pressure it's coming down on me, its turning me black and blue, oh whoa! You left me on the side of the road and now I've got not place to go." I sang along to one of my favorite Escape The Fate songs as I walked along the hallway. When I reached my room a swung open the door and sang louder. Really getting into the song, "You brought the flood!" I sung.

When I opened my eyes (that I had shut for effect) I saw a strange boy sitting at a desk on the other side of the room staring at me. He had red hair and sea green eyes.

"Oh shit," I said then tried to deepen my voice "my bad I didn't know anyone was in here…" I checked the number on the door and sure enough it was mine.

_Damn it, I thought I would have time to unpack before anyone got here…_ I thought to myself.

"Its fine. Escape The Fate right?" he asked.

"Uh yah." I said and pulled my trolley in. he got up and crossed the room till he met me.

"I'm Garra" he said and held out his hand in the form of a fist.

"I'm Zaq" I said and hit his knuckle with mine.

I walked past him pulling my load behind me and I entered the bedroom. He fallowed.

Okay this is what I didn't want my dad to know… **deep breath** I'll be living with a boy, in the boy's dorm on the boy's side of campus. Its not my idea of fun or anything don't get me wrong. But it was the only way to get into the school. All the girls spaces were taken up and I really wanted to get into this school like so bad so I deicide that I would resign up as a boy, I knew it would be unlikely that I would get in but I did…and now we pick up were we left off.

I started to unpack all the boxes and lay them on my bed when Gaara began to talk again.

"You sing like a girl" he said openly honest, "not that you sound bad cause you don't but you really sound like a chick"

I gulped. _Did he know! Already! I haven't been in the same room with him for two minuets and he said I was a girl!_

I turned around to see if his face would give him up. But no he just looked at me with the same expression as before.

"Uhhh thanks?" I asked, not knowing exactly how to respond.

"Welcome" he said. "So why did you come to Konaha?"

"Better education" I said and placed the last box on the bed.

"Oh I get it" he said and walked toward me. He stared at me for a moment then looked away. "Here I'll get rid of this for you." he took the trolley and started to move it. I fallowed him wondering if he would take it all the way down. He didn't. He got it out of the room then kicked it down the hall so it now sat in front of someone else's door.

"That's your idea of 'getting rid' of something?" I asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much" he admitted. Then walked into our room and laid down on his bed. I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to unpack. After a few moments of silence when I started to unpack my clothes Gaara yawned loudly.

"Your not like most guys…" he finally said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Cuz you don't unpack right."

"How else am I supposed to unpack?" I just heard him laugh and come up behind me. He grabbed my suitcase and dumped its contents into the dresser.

"Like that" he said and went on lounging on his bed.

"Cool" I said. I would fix it when he wasn't around. I sat on my bed and opened my laptop.

"I hope you don't mind but I have a friend who likes to pop in unannounced."

I looked over at Gaara who was playing with his phone. I did mind but I wasn't about to say so.

"Yah that's fine." I said.

"Cool she'll be here in a few," he said. _She? His girl friend? _"She not my girl friend" he added as if reading my mind.

I just nodded and waited. It didn't take long before we had our visitor. It still surprised the hell out of me. I was just lying on my stomach playing on my laptop when all a sudden some one burst through the door.

"GARRA!" The person yelled then jumped on him.

"Hi Echo" Gaara laughed.

"So my good friend Gaara buddy where is this new room mate you say you got," she asked.

Gaara just smiled and pointed at me. Echo sat up and looked at me. This finally gave me time to look at her. She had brown hair that was pulled up into two pigtails that were held together with rainbow colored ribbon. She had extremely pretty gray eyes and wore a green skirt and a whit top. Not to mention to die for green knee high converse!

She tilted her head as if looking at me the same way. She then got up and crossed. She held out her hand to me and I shook it.

"Your hands are strangely soft and small like a girls," she said bluntly. "Oh and you bite your nails."

I pulled my hand back and stuck it in my pocket, "you dress like a child" I spat back.

"Why thank you!" she yelled. She looked at me for another minuet then said, "You sure are a pretty boy"

"Echo this is Zaq, Zaq this is Echo" Gaara said.

"Hi Zaq!" Echo said to me.

"Oh and Echo… stop hitting on my room mate"

"I wasn't!" she protested. "Besides I have my hands full with a cretin fox of my own"

Gaara laughed and rolled his eyes, "ya if you ever ask him".

"I will! Maybe…" Echo giggled.

"I swear Echo" Gaara smiled and shook his head.

"So do you guys want to go hang out?" Echo asked then turned to me.

"Uhhh…."

**Please review, what you think matters to me…**


	2. Oops

Ch 2

"Hang out?" I asked.

"Yah we could go swimming at the school pool or something" Echo subjected.

"I don't swim," I said quickly.

"I said or something" Echo laughed.

"Yah we could go to the arcade" Gaara suggested.

"Its okay… I should do start on my schoolwork and stuff" I said. Echo and Gaara just looked at each other.

"Well okay" Gaara said and scratched his head.

"Bye Zaq, I'll see ya around" Echo said and got up. Gaara fallowed her.

When they were gone I waited till I heard the door click shut then I jumped up and ran to my dresser.

"Stupid Gaara" I mumbled as I rearranged my things…

The next few days seemed to go by fast. Each day was full of classes, new teachers and new classmates. Gaara and Echo helped me the first day by taking turns to show me to each class. Gaara even let me sit with him and his friends at lunch…

*** Friday ***

"Hey guys" Gaara said as we approached the table I notice they always sat at.

"Hey Sasuke can I pet your duck?" Naruto asked.

"What duck?" Sasuke mumbled.

"The one that's sitting on your head!" Naruto said and laughed uncontrollably.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in response. "I hid all your raman."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Naruto exploded.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Uh you don't want to be in the middle of that" Kiba said to me from crossed the table.

"Middle of what?" I asked just as Naruto tried to jump over me and tackle Sasuke. In his attempt he knocked off my hat letting my blond hair fall down.

"Wow" everyone stopped what they were doing. My hair fell a few inches past my shoulders strait as a board.

"Dang Zaq your hair sure is long." Kiba said.

"What's wrong with long hair…" Neji said and shot him a look that could kill.

"Uh nothing, nothing at all!" Kiba laughed nervously.

"Why don't you cut it? Or are you like Neji and secretly wish you were a girl?" Naruto asked and picked up a strand of my hair.

Neji gave Naruto look of death too.

"Uh no, I've been really busy I guess. With all that has happened lastly I just haven't thought of a hair cut." I said.

"Oh!" Naruto said still playing with my hair.

"You should have Echo cut it" Gaara suggested. At that Sasuke laughed.

"What's so funny" Gaara mumbled.

"Oh nothing'" Sasuke said still smirking.

"Shut up Sasuke me and Echo are just friends!" Gaara defended.

"Sure" Sasuke said.

Gaara growled.

"Anyway…" I said trying to keep the peace.

"Your hair is so soft!" Naruto said to me.

Everyone laughed at him as the bell rang out.

After class ended I walked to my dorm by myself. When I was in the dorm I went to the bathroom and took my hat off, letting my hair fall once again.

"Wow my hair IS getting long." I said to myself. I went out of the bathroom and into the bedroom; I grabbed some fresh cloths and a pair of scissors then returned to the bathroom. I put my hair into a low ponytail and took the scissors and cut my hair. It was now short about ear length. I did my best to give myself bangs and make it look guyish. Once I was satisfied I got into the shower to rinse off all the loose pieces of hair.

After a quick shower I started to get dressed, about halfway dressed (my jeans and a braw) I stopped and to fix my hair.

I heard the dorm door open and shut.

"Gaara must be back" I said to myself and went on fixing. Then the damnedest thing happened. The door opened.

Gaara started to come in the door, when he realized I was in there he said something like "oh shit sorry" then he stared at me…

"What the hell?" he said.

"Oh shit!" I whispered and grabbed my shirt. Then Gaara tried to run to the door. As I pulled my shirt on I ran after him.

"Please no" I yelled and beat him to the door I leaned against it blocking his way as he stared at me.

"What the hell is going on!"?

"Gaara just let me explain."

"No what you do in the bathroom is your business, leave me out of it!"

"Gaara you don't understand"

"Yah I do my room-mate is a freak."

…harsh words

I looked down, freak… I've hearted that before. Then why did it still hurt.

"I'm not a freak" I whispered tear coming to my eyes.

"If not a freak then what!"

"I'm a girl!" I yelled then gasped. Great maybe a week into school and I already blew it.

"A girl?" Gaara asked me.

"Yes! I'm a girl" I whispered.

Gaara just stared at me, "prove it" he said.

"No you perv!" I yelled.

"No not like that! Geez I'm not Kiba…"

"Then how!"

"I dunno! All I know is that I have a strange… 'Girl' standing in front of me! Like what the hell! And if you were a girl why would you pretend to be a guy?" he asked.

I took a deep breath then spilled the beans.

"Oh" Gaara said when I finished.

"Please don't tell" I begged.

"I wont I swear… let me see your drivers license…"

"Um okay" I said and pulled it out of my wallet, I showed it too him.

"Okay just making sure you really are a girl." he said and smiled at me. "nice hair by the way" he said and walked away.

I stood there… that was it! Gaara wasn't going to tell anyone I was a girl… why not?

"Oh just one question…" he said and turned around.

"Yah?"

"Can I tell Echo?"

"NO!"

"Come on please she's my best friend she wont tell a soul I swear!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE"

"NO"

"Please, please, pretty please

"Grrr… Echo is the only one," I finally agreed.

"Cool she will be over in a few" he said and started fiddling with his phone.

We both walked into the bedroom and waited. I sat at the base of my bed with my face in my arms.

"_Oh holy hell! What the shit am I gunna do? This is NOT going to end well!" _ I thought to myself as tears came back.

A few minutes passed before Echo burst threw the door.

"Is she really a she!" Echo yelled and as soon as the door was closed. she ran up to me she got her face about an inch from mine.

"Yes I'm a girl!" I growled.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! you owe me ten bucks Gaara!" Echo backed up and did a little dance.

"Damn it" Gaara mumbled and handed her money.

"Wait you took bets on me? you knew?" I asked Echo. "you knew!" I turned to Gaara.

"No not that you were a she. I thought something was odd about you but odd in a good way! so I bet Gaara here that something would happen before your first week of school ended."

"And I lost… again!" Gaara sighed.

"Better luck next time" Echo said and stuck her tong out at him. Gaara rolled his eyes.

I sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Echo asked and kneeled beside me.

"I'm not doing a very good job of keeping this a secret"

"Don't worry! Now you have two new best friends to help you"

I looked at her as she smiled brightly. Then I turned to Gaara who smiled at me too.

"She's right" Gaara said.

"Thanks guys" I said.


End file.
